The present invention is directed toward a method for supporting a laptop computer base on a user""s lap.
Laptop computers are portable computers that generally operate from either external or portable power sources. Conventional laptop computers typically have a base pivotally connected to a display housing. The base typically includes a primary input device, such as a keyboard, and a secondary input device, such as a computer mouse, roller ball or touch pad. The display housing typically includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other type of display. To access the keyboard and the display, a user positions the base on a surface (e.g., the user""s lap or a fixed surface) and opens the computer by pivoting the display housing away from the base. To close and easily transport the computer after use, the user pivots the display housing toward the base and secures the housing to the base.
In conventional laptop computers, the base typically has a small, flat lower surface that rests on the user""s legs or another surface when the computer is in use. One drawback with such a conventional laptop computer base is that it may be uncomfortable to use. For example, the small lower surface distributes the weight of the laptop computer over a relatively small area of the user""s legs. Furthermore, it may be difficult or awkward to support the computer on the user""s lap. For example, to adequately support the computer on the user""s lap, the user""s legs must be squeezed together to provide a platform for the base. Such a leg position is generally uncomfortable and difficult to maintain for long periods of time. Thus, users are likely to shift either the computer or their legs in a manner that disrupts operation of the computer or increases the likelihood that the computer may fall from their laps.
Another drawback with the conventional laptop base is that it is difficult to balance the base on the user""s legs. For example, because the laptop base generally contacts only a small portion of the user""s legs, the laptop computer may be easily dislodged from the user""s lap. Furthermore, because the base is typically made from a hard, smooth plastic, the laptop computer may slide off the user""s lap, and damage the computer and/or data stored on the computer. Such a conventional laptop computer may be particularly likely to slide from the user""s lap when it is used in airplanes, buses or other cramped and crowded environments where the computer and/or the user may be jostled.
The present invention is a method for operating a laptop computer. The laptop computer has a base and a display housing coupled to the base. The display housing is movable relative to the base between an opened position and a closed position, and the base has a lower surface with a concave depression therein. In one embodiment, the method comprises engaging at least one of the user""s legs with the concave depression and supporting a weight of the base and the laptop computer on the legs of the user. In another embodiment wherein the lower surface has two concave depressions, the method comprises engaging each of the user""s legs with one depression and supporting the laptop computer and base on both of the user""s legs. The method may further comprise resisting lateral motion of the user""s legs relative to the laptop computer. For example, the method may include engaging the user""s legs with roughness elements projecting from the lower surface of the laptop computer. In another embodiment, the method may include engaging a skid-resistant material with the user""s legs, or engaging a portion of the base with the sides of the user""s legs.
In yet another embodiment, the base of the laptop computer includes first and second support members, each of which is connected to the base and movable relative to the base between a stowed position and an unstowed position. Methods associated with this embodiment comprise moving each support member from the stowed position to the unstowed position and engaging each support member with one of the user""s legs. For example, in one embodiment, each support member may be pivoted away from the base to the unstowed position. In another embodiment, each support member may be translated outwardly relative to the base to an unstowed position. In still a further embodiment, each support member may have a concave depression and the method may include engaging the user""s legs with the depressions to support the base on the user""s legs. In still a further embodiment, one of the support members includes an input device, and the method further comprises accessing the input device to transmit a command to the laptop computer. For example, the input device may include a touch-sensitive surface and the act of accessing the input device may include touching the input device with a digit.